


Make a Donation Lesson 3

by iamnotelsa



Series: Donation [3]
Category: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Reader - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa
Series: Donation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967554





	Make a Donation Lesson 3

金宇碩一臉生無可戀的看了一眼鏡頭。  
他不知道自己為了錢可以這麼作賤，也不知道自己這樣的反差會有人喜歡。  
總是在人前冷臉相迎的他，在性慾之下會變成完全不同的人。  
前男友說喜歡和他做，因為征服似乎性冷感的伴侶會讓他更加興奮。  
雖然最後他還是變成前男友了。  
金宇碩看了一眼評論，有人要他趕緊脫衣服，有人要他都露出來給鏡頭看，「煩死了⋯⋯」他輕聲地咕噥著，卻只看到那些貪婪的男人更露骨的評論。  
他喜歡性愛，但不代表他想過要以此為工作，這只是一時的過渡期罷了，他總是這樣說服自己。  
他只是需要錢，在只需要自己弄髒自己的情況下能賺到大把的鈔票，何樂而不為？  
金宇碩輕手輕腳地將身上的衣服褪下，朝鏡頭勉勉強強地擺出了一個笑容，是個正常人都能看出他有多不情願。  
但就是這樣的不情願更能激發大部分人的慾望。  
雙腿大開將自己的一切展露在鏡頭前，這時候的金宇碩是意氣風發的，他本來就不怕被看，不如說這樣更能激起他的慾望。  
只是在道德上他過不了自己心裡那一關罷了。  
小穴正不斷的收縮著，金宇碩低吟著，手在自己分身上搓揉的速度比剛剛更快了些，滿滿的白濁就這麼全都射了出來。  
他沾了些將手指放進嘴裡，一邊舔吻著手指，一邊擴張著自己的後穴，他總是收不住舌頭，舔的時候動的速度很快，總有許多觀眾在這個時候就會繳械。  
金宇碩知道的，在鏡頭下，怎樣才可以有更多的觀眾，如何吸引更多的人進來他的直播室，他就可以賺到更多的錢。  
在鏡頭下的他眼神迷離，臉頰泛著紅暈，他從來都不知道這樣的自己有多誘人。  
金宇碩拿起一旁的假陽具，輕易的將它塞入了自己的身體內，腰隨著手動作的頻率晃動著。  
他喜歡被貫穿的感覺，就算塞在身下的物體是假的也沒關係，他想被塞得滿滿的，每一次抽出都會讓他感到空虛，他會微微的顯露出不滿的表情，但是塞回去的時候他臉上的神情總是讓人血脈賁張。  
評論裡滿滿的都說自己已經射了，直播主的表情真的太色了，剛剛已經斗內了。  
金宇碩看著漸漸上漲的數字會心一笑，角度一個沒控制好，他頂到了自己的敏感點。  
他的呻吟聲高了一個調，整個人都散發著快來幹我的氣息，仰著頭嘴唇微張，額上的汗滴匯聚到下巴後落下。  
金宇碩的眼眶含著淚，渾身都沒了力氣卻還是艱難地用僅存的理智控制著自己的手，直到又再次射了出來金宇碩才露出了一個放鬆的笑容。  
對於這個工作他真的沒什麼好抱怨的，在鏡頭前將自己自慰的樣子直播給大家看就能夠賺到這麼多錢。  
又不是說他不做這個就不自慰。  
金宇碩將假陽具放進嘴裡又含又吸，看著自己又起立的玉柱真不知道得先退出直播後再解決還是要繼續直播。  
舌尖在假陽具的鈴口打著轉，金宇碩笑著又撫上了自己硬挺的炙熱。  
他以前性慾沒有這麼大的，但是被陌生人盯著總是讓他平常還要更加興奮。  
想著那些陌生人就這樣看著他擼管又讓他更加興奮。  
金宇碩將假陽具又塞回了體內。  
看來不是他找到工作，而是這樣適合他的工作讓他遇上了呢。

End


End file.
